This invention generally relates to hard tonneau covers for pickup truck beds, and more particularly, the mechanisms and hardware for a powered assisted cover actuator.
Pickup truck beds are commonly covered with a rigid cover to protect cargo within the bed. These covers are hinged at one end of the truck bed, typically adjacent the truck cab. The bed is accessed by lifting the cover up from the end opposite the hinge, and typically, adjacent the tailgate. These covers can be heavy and rather awkward to open by hand. Additionally, it is difficult for the user to open the cover with one hand and service the bed with the other.
Some devices are available to assist in the use of the covers. One type of device provides a rigid rod for propping open the cover, much like how the hood of a car is propped open. Another type of device includes gas struts that support the cover in an open position. While somewhat satisfactory for holding the cover open while loading and unloading, props and gas struts do not assist with the opening of the cover.
Powered covers have been disclosed in the past. By example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,423 discloses a liftable vehicle top for a pickup truck issued to Cripe in 1964. Other truck cover devices include a foldable top for a truck bed issued to Geier in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,669. These truck bed covers and others like them incorporate rather complex structures on both sides of the cover that lift the cover upwards. The mechanisms for lifting the cover incorporates many moving parts, some including pivoting cross-arms and scissor linkages that not only obstruct access to the bed from the side, but present a safety hazard during the opening and closing of the cover.
Accordingly, there is a need for a power assisted truck bed cover actuator to automate the opening and closing of the cover to free the operator from manual operation. Further, there is a need for a power assisted cover actuator that is easily installed by the truck owner as well as the OEM. Also, there is a need for the added security measures afforded a power assisted cover actuator.
The present invention provides a power assisted cover actuator for operating a tonneau cover for an open bed of a truck, such as a pickup truck. A common truck bed cover includes, but is not limited to, a fiberglass panel that overlies the truck bed. The cover is typically hingably coupled to a distal end of the truck bed adjacent the truck cab. The power assisted cover actuator in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention comprises a linear track upon which a trolley is guided. One end of an actuator arm is pivotally coupled to the trolley. The power assisted cover actuator is secured to the inside surface of a side wall of the truck bed proximal to the opening end of the cover and distal to the hinge coupling. The linear track is positioned at an angle to the horizontal extending in an upward direction towards the hinged coupling. The other end of the actuator arm is pivotally coupled to the inside of the cover. A drive means for translating the trolley along the linear track is provided. The drive means advances the trolley along the linear track from a lower position to a higher position which raises the arm to push the cover open. Reversing the direction of travel of the trolley from a higher position to a lower position lowers the arm and closes the cover.
The power assisted cover actuator having a trolley adapted to translate on an inclined linear track carrying an end of the actuator arm provides a relatively simple mechanism allowing for the incorporation of a drive system to provide a power assisted cover actuator. Various types of drive means may be utilized that is suitable for the particular purpose, including, but not limited to electric motor and fluid hydraulic drive systems.
In one embodiment in accordance with the invention, the drive means is a gear-driven helical drive cable powered by an electric drive motor. The drive motor rotates a toothed gear that meshes with and advances the drive cable. The drive cable is coupled to the trolley and is adapted to advance the trolley along the track. The motor causes the gear to rotate in one direction to advance the trolley forward and up the inclined track raising the actuator arm and opening the cover. The motor causes the gear to rotate in the reverse direction to drive the trolley in the opposite direction lowering the arm and closing the cover.
In another embodiment in accordance with the invention, the drive means is a piston powered by a hydraulic drive system. The piston is coupled to the trolley and is adapted to advance the trolley along the track. The hydraulic drive system is pressurized to advance the piston from a retracted position to an extended position advancing the trolley up the inclined track raising the actuator arm and opening the cover. The hydraulic drive system is depressurized, retracting the piston and driving the trolley in the opposite direction lowering the arm and closing the cover.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are realized and attained by means of the instrumentality""s, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.